


Viva la Mumbo

by MX_Reece



Series: Many people, More worlds, Mostly shenanigans [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, minecraft Evolutions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Reece/pseuds/MX_Reece
Summary: Grian takes the time machine for another spin trying to find Evo when he meets a Mumbo not quite like the original
Series: Many people, More worlds, Mostly shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536409
Kudos: 63





	1. A SinglePlayer Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation on Tumblr that spawned Viva Mumbo, a Mumbo kind of parallel to Evo Grian.  
Short set up chapter and I'm already making the next one oops.

Atop a mountain, close to a cliff, three solid iron pillars stood proudly amongst assorted rubble. Buttons littered the ground and loose dirt, stone and gravel had made its way into the structure after its crash. Inside sat a blond man in a red sweater leaning against an iron door and he could barely breathe.

**<v2_Jester tried to swim in lava>**

He sat up straight and in a fluid motion got out of the bed, gathering the materials he had only just put in the close-by chest. Today it was time to make a farm for the little mining outpost so he would stop having to die, or worse, eat the disgusting flesh from zombies, to regenerate health.

He didn’t need the resources from the mine, well.. actually he did, he needed more redstone but the rest was rubbish at best, other than maybe the gold, he could use that for powered rails if he ever needed to make more inventory transportation lines in which iron would be useful too just in case his frankly too big supply ran out.

The sound of his feet on the stone stairs echoed through the mine. 

Outside it sounded like it might be raining.

Doors swung open to the outside world revealing a view over an expansive forest vista only covered by the lip of the mountain plateau he had started the mine at, thought the view had also somewhat been compromised by the poor weather.

He built a quick roof over the doorway and expanded it gradually towards the marked out spot for his wheat farm. It would be temporary until he could be bothered to make an animal farm down in the damp mine and the farm was not an excuse to get some fresh air. No.

When the seeds had all been planted he placed a log next to the farm to wait for it to grow and to, in turn, expand the operation. Even through the rain the view was amazing, large and wonderful with space in every direction not just in preplanned lines. A torch flickered as a raindrop hit it and Viva closed his eyes, listening to the rain hitting his rushed and… modest roof.

It was nice.

And calm.

  
  
  
  


Before the explosion that is.

The TNT explosion one would assume, considering the lack of ‘tsssss’ or craters around the area.

And he saw the smoke.

And he went to investigate

And inside he found a blond man in a red sweater leaning against an iron door, a man who could barely breathe.

Grian stood in the time machine inspecting the vessel. The last time he had gotten into the predicament of a time before iron trapdoors and the revelation that breaking the machine was surprisingly easy, it was his fourth trip now and he had already had to rebuild it trice, though the third time was removing and correcting the botch job that had gotten him home so maybe just maybe that one didn’t count.

Third time’s the charm, that’s what he was repeating to himself now, the first time it had been that paradox thing with the diamonds, it didn’t count, the second he had gone a bit too far back in time for the sake of a prank, the third he went far back but not far enough in the hope of finding his memories. This time would be the third voyage into old versions and hopefully the final one.

He put a chest outside the door with a book in case he didn’t return, if he did, well, then of course he could just pick it up again the second after he left!

First button. Pressed.

Second button.

Flick the lever.

Turn the clock thrice.

The machine rattled more this time than any before, like time itself grated and cut into the quartz and iron walls. He braced himself between the door and beacon, holding onto the door handle and window when he lost his footing and fell against the door, onto the floor.

And then suddenly it stopped.

And then suddenly he was crying.

  
  
  
  


It was Still There! What an eyesore!

He’d told everyone that if that tower wasn’t gone by the weeks end it would be blown to bits, it just Would, and here it still was. Dirt Cheap was a joke in the first place and this one just looked worse in every regard! Like a thick nerd pole with only two chests in it, it could barely be called a store At All and so his hands must be coated in redstone and sulfur once more, for the Good of the Community.

Martyn and Timmy should let him join the Property Police, he thought, his contribution to the world constantly raises the property value of spawn while they clash with the mafia.

Then again, hehe, he wouldn’t be the one to trigger this baby to blow.

He wired it up and placed a trail of dirt from the tower to spawn, almost falling into the hole to the next portal room, and last in this devilish plan he put up a sign and hid by the river until someone wanted to come by. 

He was almost caught when Netty was on the way back to her base, internally he thanked Timmy for hitting her, distracting her from her route and setting the plan into motion.

“What’s that dirt?” Timmy had asked, as if changing the subject away from his and Nettys little squabble.

“Don’t try to change the subje- oh yeah” Martyn replied, instantly shedding the role of disappointed teacher and or parent, trying to sort out the argument.

Grian almost shoved his whole fist into his mouth to not laugh. The bait! The Bait!!!

Timmy read the sign.

“New dirt cheap, find all your dirty needs, Mini and Zee”

Rain started falling, thunder struck and the atmosphere could not be any better as Grian snuck after them towards the monstrosity.

“It couldn’t look more ominous right now” he heard Martyn say after a serious lightning strike.

They entered and tripped the wire. Grian cackled from his close by hiding spot, trying to calm down as he approached the group and fresh crater.

“Did You guys blow that _Uuup_?~” He was still smiling and the mischief could be heard in his voice, there was really no use in hiding it, they’d probably already suspect him.

“Get Out! Get Out!” Martyn laughed.

“Get, _OUT!_” Another, unfamiliar voice, said. So aggressive. 

There was pain in his legs.

“Come on! Ah, for Goodness Sake” The voice continued, now with a vague feeling of knowing, like the name of the person was at the tip of the tongue. It wasn’t anyone in the group. Where was the group anyways? Who was he there wi-

He felt silly for forgetting whos voice it was now.

How could he forget the moustache mans voice!

“Did you lose your voice or something Mumbo?” His voice was quiet and it felt kind of like his lungs were on fire.

The man with Mumbos voice looked at him, confused.

“Who’s Mumbo?”


	2. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viva talks to the mysterious poultry guy and Grian finds out even more weird stuff from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I said to myself that I'd start Goodtime Badtime after this but now I'm itching to write the next chapter of this thing, haha uh oh

-=-=-=- An Arrival -=-=-=-

I’ve found some guy in a smoking crater of what I can only assume used to be a structure. Three iron block pillars are weird though, not to mention the door. 

The dude by the the way isn’t like a villager at all. He said real actual words about some mombo jombo before he passed out and he has a normal sized head unlike the hnnng-ing people I’ve met before.

He’s passed out now though. I’m trying to feed him so he doesn’t die and despawn or something but I’m gonna have to abandon that soon since he doesn’t seem to be in the market for it, I’d use some healing potions but he might be undead or something like zombies in which case it might do more harm than good to him.

I’ll have to say though, this is way more exciting than making a wheat farm.

-=-=-=- Signed -=-=-=-

Viva closed the journal and looked at the guy now occupying his bed.

Hair like some mix between oak and birch wood and he wore a blood red sweater. What kind of bonkers dimension must this dude have come from! And the man has wings??? Is he some kind of chicken guy? Was the thing he came from some kind of poultry portal?

Way too many questions around this… this Person!?

This entity. 

Yeah entity is much more comfortable.

ACTUALLY! Maybe if he is a chicken person he shouldn’t be getting the wheat from the pathetic farm but the Seeds??

* * *

Grian woke up, covered in seeds.

…

Yeah these where wheat seeds alright. Where was he anyways?

Oh yeah, the time mac- THE TIME MACHINE! Wherever  **THIS** was it  _ Wasn’t _ the Time Machine. Confusion and panic filled his head and he tried to stand, to exit the bed but to little success. His body was stiff, his legs and wings ached and though his health was fine a serious headache had rooted itself into his brain. But he couldn’t stay here in this strange bed, one he had never slept in before. Hey wait he had his items, he hadn’t even died? There wa-

There was someone else in this time.

There was Someone Else, in This  **Time** !

No villager or mob could or would have done this! It could only mean he had found the place from his memories! He must have finally found Evo!

“Oh. You’re awake”

Or not.

* * *

The man was taller than him by a long shot, had longer dark hair that sometimes covered his face (something he seemed annoyed by) and a thin moustache that he looked to be growing out. His eyes were emerald green much like the suit he wore under his diamond armour. It covered his whole body and looked somewhat like an animal Grian couldn’t describe though the suit itself elicited some confused feelings of nostalgia.

The man also had Mumbo Jumbos voice. He was the same man from the moment he had assumed was a dream.

“There was some rubble all over your legs and-” The man gestured towards his wings.

“ **T** hat. So you might be sore for a bit even though your health should Technically be fully regenerated”

“Right” Grian was confused to say the least but the guy had helped him so he wasn’t about to be rude.

“What kind of Mob-person- _ Thing _ even are you?”

“That’s a Bit rude to ask don’tcha think? I don’t know what You are- I don’t even know your name!-”

“Oh yeah” The man who forgot to introduce himself interrupted.

“I’m Viva I guess, never had anyone here before so you’d be the first to use it other than myself, take good care of it” he smirked and Grian, while rolling his eyes, couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Well hello there then Viva, I’m Grian”

“A pleasure to meet you Grian of the chicken people” He chuckled.

Grian pressed his hand to his chest in mock offence.

“Chicken person?! How dare! I’ll have you know I have no connections with poultry whatsoever” He was smiling and laughing, the disappointment of losing Evo had been relegated to the back of his mind.

“Your wings tell a different story, poultry guy!” Viva was smiling too. It felt like they’d known each other for far longer than a day.

“Oh” The sentence took its time to hit.

“I guess they do here” He pushed himself up to properly sit in the bed and opened one of his wings, flexing it a little to feel the soreness and where it hurt.

“Where I come from pretty much everyone has wings”

“Wow..” It was hard to tell if the wings or the people was the thing that awed him.

Grian broke the silence.

“And you’ve never seen another person here at all?” He asked both to confirm what Viva had said before and, to a lesser degree, confirm that he had failed again in finding his previous life.

“Other than green ones and villagers? No, you’re the first not undead, real person I’ve met” A pause.

“There is someone else here though I think, it’s really creepy the things they do and I’ve never seen them or talked to them or anything so yeah no you’re still technically the first”

That piqued Grians curiosity and almost instantly he responded.

“You mean like Herobrine?”

“No Herobrine is a myth or something the villagers came up with I’m pretty sure, but I’d’ve guessed so too” He looked away from Grian and towards the corridor outside the little bedroom.

“No other clues on who they are?” He missed the wardrobe back home, where was his coat, scarf and pipe when he really needed Sherlock Grian.

“Not really-” Viva was now clearly avoiding looking at him, or observing.. guarding? Cautiously watching the door, “they say they’re watching me though”

Grian stood up, moving into view, making sure Viva looked at him.

“How are they messaging you?”

He looked reluctant and concerned then defeated.

“By signs, literal wooden signs that- By The Way- make No sense, you don’t seem to have them right? wherever you came from but I env-”

“No we do- I did- there’s somewhere in both pla-” He interrupted while still not really making sense of it.

“Have you seen any bedrock around kind of looking liiiiike-”

He scoured his inventory finding it emptier than he thought when he had just woken up. No shulkers, no carrots, uh oh- oh there it is!

He took out his memory book and flipped through a hefty amount of pages to find an empty one where he drew the watchers portal.

“Like this?”

“That’d be the one..” He removed his helmet and combed his hair back. He looked extraordinarily like Mumbo with his hair out of his face like that.

“What?” Grian snapped himself back to reality.

“I said I’ve only seen one or two of them around”

“Well I’ll be stuck here for a bit anyways considering my time machine’s broken so why not!”

A pause.

“Excuse me, your  _ What?! _ ”


End file.
